The Sorceress Seras & Her Adventures
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: I do not any of the characters that are in this fanfic, the idea was created from the brilliant mind of Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex, I just write the story the best way I can. I hope you enjoy it, if you don't, there is a thing call a back button...use it. This is about Seras who is a sorceress who goes on adventures, come and see her story. Don't like, do not read!
1. Chapter 1

&:Chapter 1:&

* * *

In an old, relatively well-managed castle tower was a young woman and an old man who was dead asleep in his usual worn and puffy yellow chair, the young woman was sitting in a chair across from him, ignoring his snores as she read through the book on the concepts of Old magic. The young woman goes by the name of Seras Victoria.

Seras was training to become a sorceress at the young age of 18 years old, however...there was a bit of a problem. The person who was supposed to be training her and helping her is a lazy drunkard. She frowned at the loud snores her master made and flicked her hand in his direction and soon silence filled the room, making Seras smile at one of the early spells she mastered on her own.

However, she didn't come under his care to be his apprentice in magic and their wares, if anything she learned how to hold her own weight in alcohol. She was adopted by him at the tender age of 8, teaching her how to read, write, and speak properly, along with teaching her how to cook, clean, fix and maintaining the machines that brewed his honey flower alcohol are in perfect condition and to assist him in the selling of his alcoholic creation.

The man went by the name of Arzon and was one of the few apprentices of the wizards of Merlin, Dumbledore, Shazam, Gandalf, and the First ever Sorcerer to grace this Earth. You would think that a man who has been under the wings of many powerful users of magic would be a forced to be reckoned with correct?

Wrong! Very wrong...

Arzon was a man even from his youth was plagued with the simple and stubborn vice of sloth and the voracious vice of gluttony, in the form of drunkness. He adopted Seras when he was 43 years old and still had a bit of fight left in him as he wandered around town after town, helping people and receiving housing and food in return. As he traveled around, he found a way to make good money through alcohol, but it was getting tiresome having to do everything by himself and needed someone to do certain things for him.

And that's where Seras came in. As a young girl she was very curious, even more, curious than the normal children her age and when she came across Arzon, he paid off her poor parents to let him have her as a helper which they gladly accepted.

Ever since then her curiosity grew as she aged when she was exposed to new things under Arzon's teachings and her curiosity was matched with her efforts of hard work and soon became his adopted daughter in everything but name. The only thing she didn't like was having to make the alcohol he drank constantly as it would be a pain to wake him up and that he would get sick in the morning, but those only happened after two or three months or so when she was young.

When she hit her teenage years, however, was when Arzon started to get worse with his drinking habits, drinking constantly that it aged him prematurely along with his magic not working as well, considering the state he constantly put his body through. By the time, Seras was 16, he looked to be 80 years old at 53 years old!

Alcohol is a terrible vice if not taken in moderation...

Regardless, as he grew older, so did his laziness and tendency to drink himself into a stupor. He can be described as an old man with a bald spot in comparison to that of a monk with a long gray beard which has a constant pink stain in the middle of it from all the ale he consumes. His outfit consisted of a yellow robe with a red tunic around his neck and a straw cord wrapped around his large belly.

As with his laziness, he was constantly tired and he couldn't do the things he used to and so he gave Seras full responsibility and control over all of his belongings. Now, not only did she have to sell the brew, she also had to make it and acquire the ingredients for it, which let Seras take in most of the profits that Arzon allowed her to do what she wanted. He gave her access to his library and alchemy lab that had remained full untouched, much to her glee.

With a combination of her natural heightened curiosity and fascination made Seras dive head first into the books of magical lore and spells with vigor to begin a process of self-learning. She soon obtained the title of apprentice mage through self-teaching, which made Arzon praise and applaud at first before ignoring her accomplishments completely. Aside from his rare small praises he gave her, she continued her progress in learning of the lore of magic.

Seras found out that being an amateur sorceress was something much more rewarding than she originally thought, she became more knowledgeable, more attuned to nature and learned some of the world's greatest and hidden secrets. Her powers earned her recognition from the townspeople who repeatedly asked for her assistance in different situations. Those situations would be summoning a small rain cloud to water crops that were about to die or put fires or use her powers to help with other village problems.

While the amateur sorceress enjoyed helping her people, she didn't shy away from money and reward feasts to thank her for her hard work. Aside from her desire to learning all the different secrets of magic, she loved the food the people presented her with and wasted no time in stuffing her face, taking the money and jewelry they presented them with.

Unfortunately, despite all of her learning and studying at one of the few extensive magical libraries filled with magical lore on the planet, she never had a proper teacher with led to many difficulties mastering many spells and incantations found in Arzon's spell books. Her mispronunciation of the incantations led to several accidents around the village, a large swarm of bees that her into their queen or accidently raising the dead on all Hallows Eve. Regardless of her mistakes, she did not stop wanting to better herself and her sorcery skills.

As she grew with her sorcery skills, she obtained friends and enemies and her most common rival is named Mana and calls herself by the name of Dark Magician Girl, the apprentice of Dark Magician.

Mana's outfit consisted of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to the middle of her thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is a cool blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. A blue hat, decorated with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side that is pointed forward but curves backward to rest at the back of her head. She wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs and her blue wand has a spiral similar to the one on her hat except that it is yellow in color. She has pink and blue gauntlets on each arm with red gems on the wrists. Mana has faint pink blush on her cheeks, lovely blue eyes, and a pentagram gem choker necklace, the choker rests just above her cleavage that is enhanced by her clothes that hide a pair of double D cup sized boobs.

She is usually a very kind, friendly person who is normally seen enjoying gardens, playing with children and she is a powerful mage apprentice and beloved woman throughout the lands, except when she was around Seras. She regarded Seras as an uneducated insult to those who practice the lore of magic due to her immense list of mistakes and how she is constantly taken advantage of sexually. Seras sees Mana as a hypocrite because of the way she fawns over her teacher and how she loves the sexual attention of all the men who lust after her body and uses them as toys.

Seras could still remember one of their _conversations._

[Village of Seneca: Town Square]

Seras popped out of her castle with a grin, happily waving to the town's people as she walked into the shopping center, women and men in their slave outfits selling fruits, vegetables, and certain materials that villagers used into their daily lives. Seras made her way to the nearest fruit vendor and bought several fruits for the honey ale and meal she was planning to make this evening.

As she gave the vendor the money for the fruit an unwelcome voice reached her ears.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? The clumsy slut who thinks she is an apprentice," The voice said with a smirk

Seras turned around to find Mana, her arms folded underneath her breasts as she glared at Seras in her very revealing outfit and holding her basket filled with fruit.

"What do you want, _Dark Magician Girl_?"

"Oh, I just came to visit and I saw the slut coming out of her hole and I wanted to see the show you would make," She giggled

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to shop for my next several meals, I am not going to cause any trouble," Seras said, wanting to leave

"Really? There will be no swarming bees turning you into their queen and baby maker? No horny werewolves humping you into the ground? No zombie hordes filling you with thick semen? No hypnotized bandit group you need to save by having them fuck your pussy until they are all dry?" Mana said, tilting her head

Seras' grip on her basket tightened so much that it made her knuckles white and she bared her teeth as a red blush of embarrassment and anger filled her face.

"I don't need to answer to you. Yes, I've made mistakes, but I am trying my best."

"Your best is nothing but your pitiful attempts at magic and using your pussy to get what you want,"

"Coming from the bitch that fucks entire men warrior guilds for fun," She replied

"What did you say, slut?" Mana said, her face darkening in anger

"You heard me, you bitch! I don't care what you say about me, but you are worst!" She snapped

"And how am I worse than you?" Mana asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because you are a hypocrite. You walk around thinking you are such a saint, but you enjoy being fucked all seven ways to Sunday. You pine after your master, masturbating in his name when he wouldn't give you the time of day. So you take out your frustration on trampling on me and fucking the townspeople," Seras snarled

Mana struck Seras across the face, but Seras didn't move an inch as she glared at Mana who looked like she was inches away from setting Seras on fire.

"You are so lucky that you are so pathetic that I cannot kill you."

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. You can't because you know the one you love would disown you faster than you can blink and you wouldn't be able to live with the shame."

Mana looked at her with a glare that could melt steel and Seras wasn't far off, the only reason why the pair didn't start fighting was that there was a group of children entering the area and no matter, how they two hated each other, they would not endanger the children or the civilians that would get in the way.

Seras and Mana went their own separate ways after that and the conversations, if you could call them that would continue ever since. Seras' desire to get stronger in the way of sorcery led on many adventures throughout the land, coming across many different individuals, most of them nice, the rest...not so nice. However, along with her adventures she had a frequent problem.

She would always be at the mercy of her enemies, who would fuck her repeatedly and continuously. The amateur apprentice didn't get it, she knew that she was beautiful as her friends and even enemies she had faced said it many times, but she didn't see why they had to constantly rape her.

Seras was on the naive side with a childish attitude, but her body and her lack of coverage may have had a factor in her being repeated molested and raped. Considering where she lived, the lack of coverage wasn't really much of a choice as it was a slave mine that went dry and it was taken over by the uprising and rebelling slaves. The village was in a small oasis, that laid within a large desert, only an entire day's ride on horseback was the time it took to reach another village and to be free of the desert.

The self-made apprentice wore a blue pointed witch's hat that sat on her blonde spiky hair with a white ribbon wrapped around the base. Detached navy blue colored sleeves that ended with white fluff around her wrists, thigh gem blue colored legging with aqua blue colored high heeled boots. A transparent silk ocean colored lion cloth that covers her pubic area and behind that was decorated with small blue gems. Underneath the lion cloth, she wore a sky blue g-string panties with thin straps. Her double D-sized boobs covered in a light blue micro bikini that left her nipples covered but left most of her boobs exposed, much to the delight of all the men of the villages. Wrapped around her neck was a blue striped tie that held her bra and strapless sleeves together in a tie-like choker that added to her sexual body. Along with her voluptuous body, her heart-shaped, childlike face with a button nose, pouty strawberry lips, and big blue eyes.

To the normal person, it wasn't surprising that Seras was constantly molested and raped as most men would find it difficult not to stare at Seras' body in adoration or lust or even feel and taste her soft flesh. It doesn't really help that her clumsiness got her into awkward situations which led to her being raped and molested. She had been forcefully touched so many times that the blasphemous act that women see rape as was downgraded to an annoyance and nearly everyday occurrence. There were times that Seras enjoyed being forcefully taken, but she would never admit it to her friends. The rumor mill was brutal and Mana would never let that rumor die.

Seras huffed as she paced back and forth on the carpet in the lounging area of the tower she was living in, thinking about how to solve her main problem of being fucked all seventy-seven ways to Sunday every time she went on adventures.

She stopped pacing as she let her mind wander, 'I did meet all my friends that way...'

"No! The attacks need to stop, but how?" She pouted with sadness before an idea came into her head.

The idea of a big, strong, and handsome man that loves her unconditionally and protect her. The thought of leaving Mana in the dust in the relationship game and defeating anyone who wanted to take advantage of her made her smile. Before she could go deeper into her dream world, the alarm charm went out, causing her to yelp. She turned it off before her snoring oaf of the man that adopted her could wake up, she popped away to the front of one of her favorite haunts.

The Silver Cherry, the slightly run down bar ran by her friend, she walked in and her group of friends called her over and Seras explained her situation. Her friends suggested several guys that they knew who were good fucks or great guys that would proudly protect her or just told her to ask guys out and find a person for herself.

Seras pouted and said, "That's hard work."

A friend of hers replied back, "So is building your own boy toy. But hey, if you want to go through the trouble of making one, be my guest. But do me a favor, if he needs a tight fuck, tell him to give me a call."

Seras respectfully replied was to chuck a bottle at honey beer which missed her head by a scant inch and her friend replied with snatching off her hat and dumping her cherry beer over her head and the fight continued from there.

Kirei, the friend of Seras and the owner of the bar stopped the two before it could get any worse and told the two of them that they would have to work during rush hour for the spilled alcohol.

Seras popped back to her bedroom and went into her bedroom and cleaned off her body to relax as she massaged her tits from being manhandled after she finished cleaning herself off, she got out of the tub and went to the library and find a creation spell to create her own artificial boyfriend and she couldn't wait to rub it in a Mana's face.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am alive! This story is alive! Oh~, Seras. I twist your character to my dark heart's content. Why? Because I feel like it. This is practically a smut story with adventure and I will try my best to make it interesting so please bare with me. This idea was made by the awesome Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex who gave me the idea and I just type them. I own none of the characters in this story. If I did, I would have Alucard fuck Seras until she couldn't move in the series. Oh wait, I can do that, anyways.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

&:Chapter 1:&

* * *

Seras sitting on a comfortable chair, but the frown marred her soft features showed that she was not happy, also with the stacks of books that were placed all around her and she had just finished the book she had in her hand and slammed it on the table with a frustrated groan.

"There is no creation spell anywhere in these books and I have been looking for hours!" She slowly breathed in and out to squash the thought of kicking the books off the table to blow off some steam.

"I guess, just have to make my own!" She stated with determination

Seras walked to the alchemy room, shelves of ancient books filled the room with their musty scent, bottles, and containers of every kind filled with ingredients to several potions and liquids. Her heels clicked with each step she made on the hard wooden floor and reached a potion station.

She put a cauldron over a fire, adding ingredients from certain spells, she thought that would help her create her artificial boyfriend. A heavy leather-bouned book appeared in her hand and as she mixed the concoction in the pot saying several words in Latin. However, considering there is no known incantation for creating an artificial human male, she made her own incantation by saying,

"Fac mea, perfect mea amans, de amore an explosion!"

As soon she finished stirring the concoction and saying her incantation, a bright light enveloped the room, causing an explosion.

When the dust clears, Seras is covered head to toe in dust, much to her dismay.

*Achoo!* Seras sneezed, shaking her hair clear of the dust and brushing most of the dust off of her body.

"Okay, so that's not the correct spell." She said, to herself.

Seras makes another concoction and says another spell, "Fac mea, perfect mea amans, de vast aurea et oculos animo!"

With another flash and she found herself surrounded in treasure. From gold to jewels that sparkle lovingly in the candle light. She jumped for joy and jumped into the piles of gold and jewelry and placing the jewels on her person as a large grin nearly split her face along with large sparkles in her blue eyes. As she swam among in the piles of riches around the room as she laughed with glee.

With new confidence, she casts another spell, "Bibbity, boobie, boo. Make me a titan of a mate with a warm heart!" and with that spell brings a large dragon into the room, which immediately sets the room ablaze along with all her newly obtained treasures. Seras panics and sends the dragon flying back from where it came from and she looks at her melted riches with tear tracks running down her face.

Seras cleaning up the mess of the melted riches, she tries several more spells, but not getting the results she wanted before she decided to take a break. She wiped her forehead and made her way to the alchemy lab and lost artifacts room.

"Maybe they have something that can help me..." She said to herself

After rummaging through several boxes, two of which tried to swallow her whole, she incinerated them after emptying them of their contents and placing those contents in another box. She chanced upon a unique scarlet cross, it was dusty so she blew on it, showing that it had unrecognizable carvings on it, giving it an off-putting vibe.

Seras waved it around a few times feeling magic at her fingertips, she went to go find any information on this particular cross, however, all the information was written in latin or mixed in with another dead language, giving Seras only vague pieces of information on the object in her hand.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Seras said as she twirled the cross in her hand.

She as walked back to the alchemy lab, she examined the cross and found that she could understand a part of the phrase that was etched into the back of it.

As she examined the etched in phrase she sounded out the words, 'Gra-nd-al mel-malons?' She said, standing in front of the bookcase.

"Grandal Mel-malons!" She said, giving the cross a sharp, suddenly making Seras fall to her knees as a flash of red light and gray smoke and Seras felt very different, she cast a silent air clearing charm and Seras screamed in shock. Her boobs were a perky double D, but now they were a massive pair of z-cup titties.

She tried to calm herself down and placed her hands on her boobs causing her to moan, her tits became more sensitive than before. She starts to become extremely horny, her honey trailing down her thighs as she cupped her sex, playing with her lower lips and grabbing one boob in her hand, caressing and pinching her nipple, moaning in her arousal.

"I feel so hot, I never thought my boobs could make me feel so good." She started to finger herself, thrusting her hips up in pleasure.

"Someone fuck me hard, fuck my tits." She moaned, masturbating until she came with a loud moan, cumming as laid out on the floor.

As her orgasm tapered off, she sat up as her nerves calmed down and she sees the dropped cross on the floor and tries to cast a spell to revert her tits back to normal but the red cross in her hand suddenly glows in a malevolent light and when she finishes a well-known spell she is sent flying back by a blast of magic and becomes unconscious after she hits the wall.

Unknowingly to her, the cross in her hand shattered to pieces, causing a rift open, creating a portal and then the room is suddenly filled with high-pitched sinister laughter.

When Seras finally awakens, she finds three boy-like creatures with green skin with little horns and red eyes. As they stare at her with curious eyes, she yelps in embarrassment when she sees their state of undress.

"Mommy we're hungry." One of the boys said, causing her to be confused

Seras tried to cover her tits, but the boys looked at her naked flesh and smiled a wide a grin showing their mouths full of sharp tiny teeth, she screamed as the boys jumped her prone form. Two sat on her arms to suck on her tits, twisting, biting, and sucking on her nipples. The third sat between her spread legs, tasting her leaking core.

When the demon boys tugged on her nipples and released them with a pop, her breast squirted out milk, shocking the three demons as they watched her milk settle down to a trickle and her squeals turn into slight moans. One of them took a chance and flicked a long tongue on the one streams of milk on her body making him tense before diving into the source with vigor, causing the other one to follow suit and the last to suck the juices from her core.

Hard cocks grinded into her soft flesh as they sucked on her, and then one tasting her core pried his mouth away and crammed his cock inside, sighing at the feel of her inner walls clenching around him and then he took to thrusting. The two sucking on her tits made to get a titty fuck from her and make her use her mouth to please them both as they thrust against her, Seras' moans muffled from both cocks in her mouth.

Soon after they continued to thrust their hips, they started to speed up and they came inside of her with moans. They flipped her on her stomach as one moves to fuck her from behind as the other two take turns sucking on her tits and biting her, leaving her covered in bite marks. The three boys rape the big-boobied sorceress in training to unconsciousness.

After they finished with her, a portal rift tears open and they toss her back out into some random street.

Seras groans, feeling really sore as awakens to find herself naked. finds a friend of hers, named Kirei, the owner of the Silver Cherry standing over with a worried expression on her face.

However, a shadow catches her attention and she looks up to meet a girl with long, wild pink hair who is actually a friend of hers.

"Seras? What are you doing in this alley?" The pink-haired one asked, worried

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it here! This took much longer than expected, but it had to be done. Seriously, I will get quicker into the story now this chapter gets posted so, there. I will make the next chapter soon enough. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
